W101P101- Worlds Collide project
by GabrielWindrider
Summary: A crossover project between Pirate101 and Wizard101. There will be two versions of the story, each told from the main characters' POV. The thing is, I'm not creating the main characters. YOU are! Submit your templates, and whichever ones I choose will be the main characters for these stories!
1. W101

**Wizard101: Worlds Collide**

 **Summary: (OC) is the most recent member of his/her family to get accepted into Ravenwood. But what (s)he imagines as a chance to study magic at the most prominent academy for magic in the Spiral quickly turns into much more when (s)he meets a strangely dressed traveller who seems to have an ulterior motive for being in Wizard City...**

 **Alright, so here's how this is going to work. You guys are going to decide who my main character is. Basically, create a character just like you would for the actual game, starting with his/her gender, appearance, then what school of magic (s)he studies. Also add if there are any specific hobbies (s)he has such as the ones provided in the game: fishing, gardening, monstrology, etc. Are there any areas of magic (s)he accels in, or struggles with? What is his/her favorite spell? Understand that even if his/her favorite spell is a high-level spell, (s)he won't know how to do it right off the bat, it'll take time for him/her to learn it.**

 **For assistance (and to keep the information neat), please feel free to use the template below to submit your wizard in the reviews section. I will decide which character to use within one week!**

 **Template-**

 **Name (first name only, please. I'll choose a last name, myself, that I believe suits the wizard):**

 **Gender:**

 **School:**

 **Physical appearance (robe design for school will be the default robe and the colors will match the character's specific magic school):**

 **Magical Strengths/Weaknesses (such as elemental conversion spells, auras, minion summoning, healing spells, offensive spells, etc. Can be school-specific or general):**

 **Favorite spell (doesn't have to be from wizard's own school, can be any spell the wizard saw once and really liked):**

 **Pet (if applicable):**

 **Example-**

 **Name: Gabriel**

 **Gender: Male**

 **School: Conjuror (Myth)**

 **Physical Appearance: Spiky blue hair with bright blue eyes, somewhat tanned skin.**

 **Magical Strengths/Weaknesses: As a skilled conjuror, Gabriel is able to summon minions to his side almost effortlessly. However, his inability to cast element conversion spells leaves him at a disadvantage against other conjurors who are able to convert their Myth spells into Storm damage.**

 **Favorite Spell: Troll Minion**

 **Pet: Pet bloodbat named Shadow**


	2. P101

**Pirate101: Worlds Collide**

 **Summary: (OC) is a pirate**

 **Alright, so here's how this is going to work. You guys are going to decide who my main character is. Basically, create a character just like you would for the actual game, starting with his/her gender, appearance, then what class of pirate he/she is.**

 **For assistance (and to keep the information neat), please feel free to use the template below to submit your pirate in the reviews section. I will decide which character to use within one week!**

 **Template-**

 **Name (first name only, please. I'll choose a last name, myself, that I believe suits the pirate):**

 **Gender:**

 **Class:**

 **Physical appearance (clothing will be designed by me, including appearance and color):**

 **Flag Description:**

 **Favored Weapon (weapon classes include: shooty, stabby, slashy, smashy and staffy. Musketeers must include shooty, and only Witchdoctors may include staffy, though it is not required.):**

 **Pet (if applicable):**

 **Example-**

 **Name: Gabriel**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Buccaneer**

 **Physical appearance: blue hair tied back in a ponytail, light blue eyes, somewhat tanned skin**

 **Flag Description: blue and yellow background split from top left corner to bottom right corner with yellow on top of blue, blue and yellow Buccaneer skull icon.**

 **Favored Weapon: Slashy/Shooty Thunderbuss Blade**

 **Pet (if applicable): Orchid Chameleon named Rex**


End file.
